


Fluff Bingo Card, Q1 2019

by Fairyglass



Series: Fluff Bingo Q1, 2019 [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglass/pseuds/Fairyglass
Summary: Here is my bingo card forDreamwidth's 2019 Q1 Fluff Bingo.Details to be filled in as I cross off squares.





	Fluff Bingo Card, Q1 2019

  
Bingo Card #40

[With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830689/chapters/44686111)  
| Wait  
| Eyes  
|  [Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465706)  
| Sunrise  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
[Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424455) | Get Away | At Last | Choose | Protect  
[Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612793) | Beach | ♥ FREE SPACE ♥ | Only You | Cherish  
[Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529009) | One More Time | Hug | Pillow Talk | [Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435707)  
[Casual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609571) | Passion | Tempt | Cuddle | Taste  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Sunset: SG-1, Sam/Jack - "Made Bright by the Sun"  
> Drink: SG-1, Daniel/Vala - "Last Call"  
> Easy: SGA, Rodney and Radek and John - "Rapid Fire"  
> Distance: SG-1/SGA, Sam/Jack - "Happy Anniversary"  
> Casual: SGA, Rodney/John (McShep) - "Certainly Not a Thing"  
> Quiet: SG-1, Sam and Teal'c and Daniel and Jack - "Operation: Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch"  
> With You: SG-1/SGA, Sam & Jack, Sam & Teal'c, Rodney & Carson, Daniel & Teyla, Rodney & Jack - "5 Times It Was Better to Be Captured With You & One Time It Really Wasn't"


End file.
